Don't change (Hetalia songfic)
by wtpthedemon
Summary: The summary, Italy thinks about Germany and how he doesn't want him to change. (I'm bad at summarties) I'm working on getting the link of the song but it won't work so if you want to listen to it it's called post script from the game deemo


Italy woke up as the sun began to come up and the rays shined in his face. He yawned and looked at Germany to see him still asleep do to all the work the blond had to do the past few days.

 ** _It's been so long,a year since then_**

Italy stretched as he looked around the room. He looked at Germany again, remembering how Germany told him about a dream Germany had a year ago.

It was a while ago but Italy wasn't stupid enough to not make the connection.

 ** _Do you still remember our past?_**

That Germany used to be holy Rome, although the blond must've forgotten about it. Why else would Germany have a dream about painting with a little "girl" in a green dress,brown hair and a curl?

Italy frowned,he was a bit sad Germany didn't remember.

 ** _We dashed our heads,I didn't know... I see that it went really fast_**

Italy got out off bed and walked towards the kitchen after changing his clothes. He wanted to make some pasta for breakfast before Germany woke up.

Memories of the time he spend with Holy Rome went trough his head as he began making the pasta. He wondered why it had to be over so quickly.

 ** _Here deep in my memories_**

"Guten morgen Italy"Germany said walking into the kitchen, snapping the italian out of his thoughts.

Seeing the kitchen was being used to make pasta, Germany sighed before he started to clean up while Italy finished making the pasta.

"Ve~Buongiorno Germany"Italy said, smiling with his usual smile and his eyes closed.

 ** _I'm searching the unchanging you_**

Italy finished making the pasta and happily gave a plate to Germany.

He chatted with Germany while they ate. Although it was mostly him talking while Germany simply listen and nodded or grunted from time to time.

Since it was a nice and calm day Italy decided he was going to go to a nearby meadow to paint like he used to do with Holy Rome.

 ** _And until this point,here and now_**

The italian sat down on the blanket he brought to relax and paint. He smiled as he got everything ready like the paints and brushes so he could begin.

He took one of the brushes and began to paint the peaceful meadow he was in.

Italy heard footsteps behind him and smiled. "Ve~ Germany,what are you doing here?"He asked seeing that the German was the one who approached him.

 ** _I'm waiting for you to break through_**

"I finished my paperwork and decided to come here"Germany said as he walked towards Italy and watched him paint. The italian nodded and continued to paint while Germany was.

Italy felt happy, feeling like he was a kid again being watched by Holy Rome.

 ** _I really badly want to see you once more_**

Italy smiled and continued painting while he wondered what Germany would be like if he remembered being Holy Rome.

The italian was snapped out of his thoughts thoughts when Germany said something. "Can you teach me how to paint?"The blond asked.

 ** _Just for a moment that is all I ask for_**

Italy was surprised by the request since Germany was usually one to focus on training and taking stuff seriously,not someone to care about painting.

"Ve~ of course"Italy agreed,he would enjoy spending time with Germany like he used to do with Holy Rome.

 ** _I am not searching for you somewhere,oh so far_**

Italy watched Germany paint,it was a funny sight, seeing the serious German man try to paint a meadow.

"Ve~It's looking pretty-a good"Italy complimented as he continued adding beautiful details to his own painting

Germany was surprised at how well the painting actually turned out. It felt as if he had done it before. He shrugged the feeling off though.

 ** _You are my distant star_**

Italy smiled as he watched Germany paint. He let out an unnoticed sigh as he remembered.

He missed Holy Rome but Germany didn't remember ever being him.

 ** _I really badly want to see you right now_**

The italian wished Germany would remember for just a moment. But italy didn't mind that he didn't remember.

And all the times we shared but I wonder how

Italy couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Germany remembered though. It might be fun.

 _ **Maybe it's just too late**_

Italy shook his head before beginning to make the finishing touches to his painting.

He didn't want Germany to remember.

 _ **Still I have a wish to send you**_

"Ve~Germany?"Italy said wanting to tell Germany something. "Vhat is it italy?"Germany replied wondering what the Italian wanted to tell him.

"Don't-a change"Italy said, smiling with his eyes open as well.

Germany was confused but nodded anyway while he wondered why his heart was beating faster then usual.

 _ **oh,please come true**_

Because if Germany remembered being Holy Rome...he would change too much.

Italy loved Germany too much for him to want that.


End file.
